The Different Paths We Chose
by Serenity de la Luna
Summary: The way Garp views his grandson's lives. From their births to Ace's death and the Strawhats revival. The paths they chose… and the things that separated them. The things that made them who they were and his pride in them. His unwavering love for them. No matter what path they may have chosen.
1. Prologue

Ok, so this legitimately came to me when I was in the van, suffering in the heat, waiting for my mom to hurry up and come out of the store. It was originally supposed to be a one shot but now it has 6 chapters (PLANNED that is, NOT WRITTEN COMPLETELY YET), if you include the prologue and the final.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own One Piece.

The Different Paths We Chose – By Serenity de la Luna

* * *

 **Summary** :

The way Garp views his grandson's lives. From their births to Ace's death and the Strawhats revival. The paths they chose… and the things that separated them. The things that made them who they were and his pride in them. His unwavering love for them. No matter what path they may have chosen.

 **Prologue** :

Looking at it now, Garp can't honestly say he's not proud of them. No matter what someone says about them, he'll always be able to look said person in the eyes and say, "Yes, I am proud of them. I'm proud of their strength, their resolve and I am proud of the people they've become. They are better human beings than more than half the people who have power in this world."

But despite being proud, he can't help but wish that they made better choices, despite knowing that it was it circumstances in which the world was made and works that forced their hands in their choices. It was the corruption of the world that forced them to grow up early, it was the corruption that showed them the darkest of the hearts of people and it was the corruption that forced them to do what they've done.

He wanted them to be strong, proud marines. They wanted to be free, and the only way they found to be free was to be strong, proud pirates. They believed that a pirate flag was one of conviction, a pledge to risk everything to be free and happy. They wanted him to understand what they wanted, how they felt in their oppressed world. He understood what they wanted all too well. It was because he understood that he pushed them hard. That was why he tied them to balloons and into the sky, tossed them into canyons, made them fight gorillas and wolves, sent them to survive in the dark, dangerous forest and hit them over the head, when they spoke of their dreams and called them stupid. It was part of his way of letting them know he somewhat supported their dreams, even if they didn't know that.

Garp's not as much of an idiot as people believe. He wanted them safe but he knew they needed to be strong enough to handle everything the world would throw at them. From the prejudice to the slavery to the oppression to the pure hatred that came from being born to their respective parents. Strong enough to handle the world that subjugates others and condemns them for the deeds and the choices of their predecessors.

He raised them to be independent and strong, knowing that…despite his dearest wishes he can't protect them forever. He could barely protect them as children! So the least he felt he could do for them, was make them, strong enough to protect themselves and the people they may come to care for. His boys needed to be strong enough to fight even the strongest of enemies because on a battlefield, in a war against the marines…he can't even lift a finger to protect them. He'd have to fight them, even if it tore his heart to do so.

* * *

 **Next: Chapter 1: Portgas D. Ace**

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. I have a few other story ideas kind of like this but those are on the back burner until I get this one and another one out of the way.


	2. Chapter 1 - Portgas D Ace

**The Different Paths We Chose**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Portgas D. Ace**

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own it.

A/N: Thank you to all those who followed/favorited and reviewed! I was surprised to see such a response so early, so thank you!

* * *

From the day Ace was born, Garp knew he was ruined. Taking one look at the newborn who was as innocent as they came, he knew. He knew that no one would care that he was innocent, that he wasn't his father. All they cared about was that he was the son of a man who they were scared of because they didn't even have a fraction of his power.

He knew that he could never purposely in all consciousness hurt him. Because blood related or not, Ace was HIS grandson, and he loved him all the same. It didn't matter if Ace was the son of his enemy, the son of the Pirate King. Garp and Roger are very similar after all and to be honest Garp actually wouldn't be surprised if they were related. But the point is, that they were similar. That being said, Roger had obviously realized that and had known that Garp would care nothing of bloodlines, and had chosen to entrust his unborn child to Garp knowing that he would protect him to the best of his abilities. Garp may never understand why Roger had chosen to do so, but he did.

Watching Ace as he grew, he made mistakes along the way, and one of them was allowing the bandits to tell Ace who his father was. Seeing the boy he loved as his own so dark and spiteful because he hated a man he never knew but would have loved if he knew him, regardless of what others would have told him, broke something in Garp's heart.

Seeing the boy eventually open up as he grew older, growing strong for the sake of his ever so precious baby brother, Garp could have cried. He was exactly as Garp expected, with the confidence and strength and a bit of the arrogance of a rookie who knew he wasn't ordinary. Knowing his boys had all promised to leave at 17, he followed the reports and papers of the East and the Grand line, to see what his first grandson had been up to.

He wanted to know how strong people believed his boy was and most importantly, he wanted to know that he made the right decision, allowing Ace to be a pirate. He wanted to see if his first grandson was happy and strong and everything he ever wanted to be. When Garp saw Ace's first bounty, Garp was SO proud and at the same time his heart just tore, knowing that one day, Ace's luck just might run out on him, leaving behind his baby brother and him.

Watching the chaos Ace always left in his wake, Garp was proud. A little over 2 ½ years down the line after Ace left the island, Garp soon found that his grandson, who was a captain in his own right, had joined another. He had joined the crew of the strongest man alive.

And seeing how incredibly strong he had become and seeing how happy and proud Ace was to introduce his crew when he went to visit, Garp knew that his boys absolutely BELONGED to the sea, as pirates. So, knowing that, he steeled his resolve and his heart and prepared to watch his youngest grandson go out and live his dream as he saw fit.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 2 – Monkey D. Luffy**

* * *

Please review on the way out and let me know what you think. It might take some time for me to get out the next chapter since I want to start the fourth before I publish the third chapter, which is a lot longer than this, so please be a little patient with me. Its summer and my mom won't stop giving me chores!


	3. Chapter 2 - Monkey D Luffy

The Different Paths We Chose

Chapter 2

Monkey D. Luffy

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

/N: If you're wondering why this chapter is longer than Ace's, it's because there's more info about Luffy and I had NO idea of how to start this. So I added in a bunch of random nonsense to get going. Not to mention I REALLY didn't know where I was going with this. And anything that like parts of Luffy's life that wasn't in the One Piece storyline is _**MY OWN IDEA**_ **/** _ **THEORY (specifically for this).**_ OKAY? WE GOOD HERE?!

 **P.S.** Sorry this took so long. Got distracted playing Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance. I got stuck on this stupid boss dude (Young Xehanort in castle oblivion in The World That Never Was) who won't die no matter how many times I take out EVERY. SINGLE. LIFEPOINT. HE. HAS. Why? Cuz he wants to fight again. And again. And….you get what I mean. Suffice to say it pissed me off to the point where I just decided to try again later and finish this.

* * *

If Garp thought he was screwed before, he was twice as screwed now. It was bad enough that he took in the Pirate King's son and that his own son had gone and become the world most wanted man, but now he had his blood related grandson to look after. His grandson, who was the son of the world's most wanted man.

…God, they had one wild bloodline. His grandson, Monkey D. Luffy, a child who was more innocent looking than the world should or would ever allow –was the son of the world's most wanted man. _Seriously_ _,_ in Garp's opinion it should be illegal for a baby to be as cute as Luffy was. Even after seeing him, Garp _STILL_ can't believe that his hard-ass son's kid was so cute. He was honestly expecting a kid as hard-ass looking as Dragon with Dragons' attitude, instead he got a mixture of himself, the kids mother and Roger surprisingly! Attitude and looks wise… maybe all D's were related? ….But then again that would mean he was related to that ugly fat-ass, pig-pirate, with the bushy chest hair from the Whitebeard crew.

* _shiver*_ Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Damn, Garp _really_ hoped that theory was wrong. But then again it made sense that Luffy was like Roger, considering that Luffy's mother was Roger's little sister. Anyway, Luffy looked a lot like Garp did when he was little but his looks also leaned more towards his mother's side with the face and body. Baby Luffy, was absolutely _adorable_ with his wide eyes, full of innocence, and a smile that honestly rivaled the sun and brightened up Garp's day every time he saw it.

But no matter how happy Garp was to have another grandson, he realized what it meant. He now had double the reason to beat back the bad pirates and stay at the top of his game. He now had two grandsons who the world would shun and belittle and now he had two very special kids in his care, whom the world would tell that they shouldn't exist and that they didn't deserve life. It hurt Garp, it really did. He _hated_ the fact that they both would be judged for crimes that weren't their own. So knowing that, Garp decided that he shouldn't visit home too often. If he left his duties too often it would look like he had something to hide.

As much as he wanted to watch his grandchildren grow up and be there for them, he couldn't. Not until they could look after themselves without him worrying constantly for them. And after seeing how Ace became after learning about his father, he decided on two things for Luffy. One, Luffy would not live with the bandits until he absolutely needed to. Two, Luffy would not be told about his father until such a time where it would no longer affect him, either because he would no longer care or his father's identify would made no difference to him. Garp had never been a stay at home or a constantly there, parent and he most likely never will be. But he's also not a never there, don't show they care kind of parent. He's one of those parents who stay in the shadows and give silent support and guidance from a distance without the kids ever noticing. So that being said, he stayed with Luffy a little while longer and then left him to Makino. Lillian –Luffy's mother– had loved Luffy and would have protected him fiercely had she lived after his first year.

She had gotten sick after Luffy's birth, it was some bug she picked up on the Grand line, and sadly, with the level of technology and medicine they had, they were incapable of curing her. It had been no different than it had been with Roger's own sickness and death. A death through the means of an incurable disease, although they were different. Even before Lillian died, Makino had taken care of Luffy, due to Lillian's fear of passing it onto her son. Lillian trusted that Makino and the Mayor would look after Luffy, knowing that they would care for him regardless of his parentage and the other little factors.

Garp allowed Lillian to entrust Luffy to them knowing it would sooth her worried nerves. Even though Garp trusted them both he knew that Luffy would eventually have to be taken to live with Ace and Dadan, and to be honest, Garp found that raising Luffy would be harder than raising Ace was. Why? Garp honestly didn't know himself. He figured it was because he recognized the fire, strength and spirit that _burned_ in Luffy's soul. All of which _demanded_ to be free and refused to obey the rules of their corrupt world. He remembered seeing that fire in Roger, in Dragon, in Lillian and even in Ace when he wasn't wallowing in self-hatred and pity.

The world they lived in was one where all those who truly bore the Will of D fought for freedom. _True Freedom_. Garp can't honestly say he blames them for wanting to be pirates because he himself wanted be free when he was young too. He did the same thing they did all those years ago. The only difference is that back then, being a marine _was_ freedom. Now? It was slavery. Slavery to the corrupt government and those low-life, pathetic "Rulers" –the Tenryubito.

Garp, knowing that people would be suspicious of him if he constantly went home, decided to distance himself from his grandchildren, he even left them alone for a year! But sadly, that wasn't his best idea in the long run, especially since an unpleasant surprise was waiting for him when he got home. This unpleasant surprise sat upon Luffy's head, constantly falling off because it was too big. Once Garp returned, he saw the very same symbol of freedom and faith Roger himself had once held and given to his apprentice, sitting upon 7 year old Luffy's head. Once he saw that, he knew it was time for Luffy to leave the village because _every_ marine worth their salt knew of Red-Haired Shanks' precious straw-hat. East-Blue being the weakest sea or not, it was a blaring beacon or danger for the child.

The Marines knew it was the one thing Shanks never let anyone touch. And now it belonged to a child? They would obviously realize that Shanks believed in Luffy and his ability to become one of the top contenders of the New World and the Age of Pirates, and will never let him go free. A child or not, they would execute Luffy without a second glance… and Garp would be unable to do a thing about because he would be branded as a traitor and hunted if he did.

So he dragged off Luffy, out of the village and into the forest –berating him the whole way. Why? How the hell did Luffy end up becoming friends with a freaking _Yonko_? He was gone for a year and the boy goes from wanting to just be a pirate to wanting to be the bloody Pirate King! Before he just wanted freedom, now he wanted the most amount of freedom possible to have on the seas. He wanted to be the strongest and fulfill his promise to Shanks. Damn that Red-Haired bastard!

* * *

The first time they met was not pleasant. Ace glared at both Luffy and himself and even spat on Luffy. The Luffy that Garp had known from a year before would have gotten mad and blew his top in a fit of childish anger. But what Luffy did instead surprised him. Luffy just shook it off, wiped away the spit and chased after Ace yelling, "Hey! It's ok! I'm not mad anymore! Let's be friends!"

Garp had been really proud of him for that. It was a mature move most people twice his age and size couldn't pull. Mostly because they're all too brain dead to understand the reason behind the action. His 7 year old grandson _understood_ that there were some fights not worth fighting and that some fights were just straight up pointless. Luffy was still an immature brat but he had his moments. Luffy was more mature than most kids in some ways. He may be childish and act stupid but he already knew the ways of the world, the cruelty, the corruption. Ace did too. But unlike Ace, Luffy didn't hate the world nor did he distrust it. Well, not completely. He knew there were a lot of bad people out there but he also held hope for the good ones, and the faith that most of the one's he'll meet in life will be good. He never knew who his father was and never seemed to care enough to ask. It seemed as if he thought, "Gramps is all I have and that's enough!" Garp wasn't too sure but he believed that Luffy thought that if he asked for more he would be selfish. Well, either it was that, or he believed that he didn't have a dad anymore.

And so, he left Luffy there –you know, after blackmailing Dadan into taking him in – and went on his way. More than expecting but knowing that when he came back that his two grandsons would be brothers in everything but blood. Their ties would be thicker than blood and stronger than the flames that forged their bond.

And he was right.

* * *

When he came back he saw that not only did his prediction come true, but now instead of two grandsons, he had three. Where those two picked up that blonde brat, Sabo, Garp will never know. (Not that he really cared about where.) But all he does know is that he was so glad that they had someone else in their group to balance the two of them out. So now he had three grandsons with ties thicker than blood, whose love and care for one another made them thicker than thieves. He was glad that they had had one another, knowing just what kind of trouble his grandsons could get up to. The kind of trouble that followed the three of them was like a bad stench, forever following them.

Loving those three just like he did, it hurt him so much when he found out about the fire in Grey Terminal and the fact that his boys had been hurt in the middle of it. Both physically and emotionally. Those horrible "Nobles" hired thugs to kidnap one of his boys, a Tenryubito killed the very same one when he tried to leave for freedom, and the thugs fooled the other two into setting part of their home on fire and hurt all three of them in way that he will _never_ forgive. Garp had never felt more disgusted to have been a marine " _hero"_ than he had at that time.

* * *

They did eventually get over it, well, at least as much as you could get over losing a brother. After all, they were a trio, not a duo. They would always feel the emptiness of the space Sabo left behind, even when they tried to ignore or forget it. Garp noticed that when they fought, they never closed the space Sabo once stood in. They _always_ left his spot open, even as the years passed, they never closed it. It was their silent way of saying that no one would ever replace their brother and that they will _never_ forget him. They seem to have a silent agreement on never letting themselves forget him but, to keep his memory deep in their hearts. And eventually they stopped talking about Sabo, except on his death anniversary, where they went to his body-less grave on their Cliffside.

Over the years, they learned. Ace became more kind, caring and protective of Luffy and Luffy loved Ace even more than he originally did, getting stronger along the way. Garp felt bad that he wasn't able to raise either of them and that he –more or less –left Ace to raise Luffy. He knew Ace would be able to do it and would do it well though. God knows that he's the only one who really and truly saw how much Ace treasured Luffy and his unconditional love for the boy who gave him the same emotion back tenfold.

When he visited them a little over a year after Sabo's death he was blown away by the sheer amount of love and adoration they had for each other. Ace was Luffy's goal. His guiding light. And Luffy was Ace's treasure. His reason to get up every day and his reason to get stronger (so that he could protect his most precious person) and… his reason to live. His reason to forget the insults of his heritage even for a little while. Especially since Ace knew that Luffy's heritage was exactly like his. Not that Ace cared about that, but he didn't want Luffy to become cold hearted. He never wanted to see Luffy without a smile or unhappy. He wanted Luffy to live free until the time where Luffy wouldn't care either way, just as Garp did.

For all that boy's misgivings about his place in the world and his life, Garp had never seen him more…happy than he had been, when he decided, that protecting Luffy, keeping Luffy alive, safe and teaching him to become strong was his purpose in life, his job and reason to live. Ace was only 3 years older than Luffy, yet he decided, that no matter what he ever did, his greatest accomplishment in life would be to raise Luffy to be strong. And wasn't that something? He had barely lived himself yet he had decided something like that at the age of 10. If Garp had seen something other than what he had between the two of them, he would have said, like any supposedly "sensible" adult, that raising Luffy is not going to be his greatest accomplishment. That he'll find something else to be proud of later and completely forget he had once believed that raising a kid three years younger than himself would be the best thing he'd ever done.

But Garp DID see, and it almost made him cry with both joy and sorrow when he saw it.

He saw how Luffy's entire world practically revolved around Ace and how everyone else were something akin to islands being passed by in his world, or even other ships that joined him on rotation. Ace was no different. Where Ace was Luffy's world, Luffy was pretty much Ace's entire universe. Everything thing he did, had some impact on Luffy and he made sure that he could always protect Luffy from the consequences of his decisions. Where everyone they met were islands or other ships for Luffy, for Ace everyone was either asteroids to be destroyed or ignored or extremely tiny, almost insignificant planets that he tolerated and cared for to some extent. Makino being the only exception to that rule since she cared for Luffy for many years and had been extremely kind to both of them. And of course, those of Ace's crew, Ace's mother and Garp himself were exception to this as well.

* * *

A/N: Ima do a major skip here cuz I don't know how to continue and transition into their teens. Forgive me. .

* * *

Seven years from when the two first met, Garp sees that Ace's resolve hadn't changed in the slightest, even if he had. Living and practically raising Luffy made him kind, patient and loving only in the fiercest way a brother or an incredibly proud parent could be.

When Garp came back and saw that Ace had left and he could see how sad Luffy was after Ace left, but even so he was proud of both of them, even if he pretended like he wasn't and chased Luffy around the forest, yelling like idiots.

Garp remembers when he looked at the calendar at his desk on Luffy's 17 birthday, thinking that it was finally time. He knew that Red-hair and Ace were probably thinking the same thing too. It was finally time for Luffy to begin his journey, to leave Dawn Island and carve his name into the minds of the marines as a pirate. A strong pirate who wouldn't take no for an answer or put up with their corrupt "Absolute Justice" bullshit or whatever it was they believed in.

He remembers bothering Sengoku for reports on East Blue and the beginning of the Grand Line, seeing Luffy's first bounty and the reports of him defeating the fishman pirate, Arlong. 30 Million Belli wasn't bad for a first bounty. He remembers laughing, thinking of the chaos his grandson would leave in his wake. The sheer insanity that Luffy would carry with him everywhere he went. Garp even remembers reading the Lougetown reports of his grandson almost being executed on the Pirate King's execution platform, of him being saved by lightening after declaring that he was the man that would one day be the pirate king, battling Smoker and being saved by his father…not that he knew that last bit.

He remembers hearing of Luffy fighting corrupt marines over a little girl who had something to do with dragons, of him painting his symbol on a whale by the entrance to the Grand Line, of him being chased by Smoker to Alabasta, of him fighting a Shichibukai to save the country of a princess who he considered to be his Nakama. Of him somehow acquiring Nico Robin as a member of his crew. Of his bounty jumping to 100 million Belli. Of him getting into a bar-fight, well if him not fighting back against a pathetic animal who needed to fight people and show off his "dominance" over them is called getting into a bar-fight. Of him asking about a sky-island. Of Blackbeard attempting to attack him, of his ship somehow landing in the middle of a marine base, of his grandson winning a Davy-Back fight using the almighty "Afro-Power".

And yes, it does require capitals and quotations. That's just how incredible the "Afro-Power" is…

He remembers hearing about his grandson being in Water 7 and deciding that he will go see him. He remembers hearing of his grandson and his crew being separated by CP9 and of them being accused of trying to kill the mayor, of them storming Enies Lobby and declaring war on the world, all for the sake of one of his ever so precious Nakama. One who tried to save the rest of them by giving herself up, all for their sake.

* * *

When Garp first laid eyes on Luffy's crew, he noticed certain things. The second he broke through the wall, while most were surprised, there were two who were ready to protect their captain in his state of sleep and take out any threat to him if there was one. One, the green-haired swordsman who was first-mate in all but name– Roronoa Zoro he, with the other, being the woman for whom Luffy took the world by storm – Nico Robin. Both were tense, ready to attack him if he tried anything. Not that he had cared. No, he just walked straight past all of his crewmates and grabbed Luffy, yelling at his injured, sleeping grandson to wake up. When that didn't work, he did what he always did, he gave Luffy a taste of his "Fist of Love", which – as always- worked. He wanted to laugh when he watched his grandson roll on the floor, crying that it hurt. Even more so when his crewmates expressed their disbelief, stating that it was "just a punch". Humph. Like any of his punches have ever been, "just a punch". His "Fist of Love" was special dammit!

Anyway, his grandson's crew were extremely surprised by Luffy's admission of him being his grandfather, even going as far to say "Your _grandfather_ is 'Garp the Fist', a _MARINE HERO_?!" Garp enjoyed seeing his grandson. Even if he was beat up and half dead on his feet he was full of life and light as always. And according to the blonde guy he even found some way to sleep eat apparently! Bwahahaha, and their reactions to hearing just who Luffy's father was, had been hilarious to watch. Of course he made them all freak out afterwards by telling both the pirates and the marines gathered to "Forget he said that".

*snort* As if they could have. Finding out the worlds most wanted man had a child who was both already incredibly infamous and growing stronger was probably one of the worst news to give those close-minded idiots who blindly served for the world government. They'd more than likely pull their hair out while panicking about it. Eh, it was fine though. Garp's own marine crew was more loyal to him then to the world government and wouldn't say a word. Garp knew that much. It was mostly because Garp was supportive of their dreams to be strong to keep peace and serve _true_ justice, instead of the crap the world government wanted them to do.

Anyways, he knew when he heard about what happened, that Luffy's bounty would go up from the 100 million Belli bounty he had. And boy did it jump up. It went from 100 million to 300 million Belli! He had been so proud of him! He was dangerous to his enemies and the world knew it! Garp knew just what message Luffy was trying to send when he had his sniper set the World Governments flag on fire. Luffy had basically told the World Government to back the hell off, and keep away from his Nakama. He was saying that he wouldn't let them hurt his crew and that if they tried again, he would do what he did at Enies Lobby all over again. He would burn them and break them if they dared to touch his crew and he made sure that they knew it. If the world government was comparable to a kingdom, complete with its King and his fool, then Luffy was saying that there was nothing that they could do, to protect their king and his fool. They would get caught in the fire he set and would only be able to watch it burn. Luffy would take their kingdom down and smash it to pieces, and all those who stand in his way would be defeated, no matter what they try to do.

Proud doesn't even begin to describe what Garp feels when he hears that Luffy has done something dangerous and stupid but honorable and noble at the same time. Like take out two Shichibukai and take out various dictator-ish people from different islands. He knows that Luffy would hate to hear it, but Luffy IS a hero to many. Mostly to those who have met him, since he more than likely changed their lives for the better forever. But for all that pride he feels when it comes to his grandson, it does nothing to help with the fear for his life, safety and sanity when he hears about "the incident" at Sabaody Archipelago. And no, he doesn't mean the whole "Luffy punched a Tenryubito for a fish –octopus?–man" situation either, although that does tie in with what he's so worried about.

No, Garp was more worried about what happened with the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma. That man had ripped his grandson's crew apart ever so cruelly. Picking them off one by one, starting with his first mate… ending with the captain himself. Garp knows Luffy, very well. And because he knows him so well, he _knows_ that being ripped from them like that would _kill_ Luffy inside. Because it would mean that Luffy had failed. That he was unable to protect the people he promised to love and cared for more than the world and said people would ever know. So Garp worries, even more so when he hears from his so-called _dear_ old friend that his eldest grandson would be put on display for his bloodline rather than his own skills and abilities and is to be executed in a disgusting show of "Marine strength". More like cowardice, in Garp's eyes. Never strength. How Luffy would react upon hearing the news made Garp anxious when he thought about it. He knew Luffy would freak and try and rescue him, but deep down Garp kind of wanted something ( _anything_ ) to get in Luffy's way, if only so the next and possibly last time he saw Ace and Luffy together, it wouldn't be on a battlefield where Garp's worst nightmare would come true.

Where he and his boys would be on opposite sides. And he would have to hide his love and fear for them, to fight them and watch them bleed without being able to help them.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 3 – Impel Down and the War of the Best**

* * *

And that's a wrap! Hopefully I did this justice and you all liked it. Thank you to ALL those who reviewed/followed/added to your favorites! You lovely beings are probably the ONLY reason why I bothered to finish this. Please keep in mind I haven't started Chapter 3 yet sooo, patience? Please? I do have an idea of where I want it to go and have bits and pieces for it. I'll work on it! Promise!


End file.
